


I Put a Spell on You

by OceanHeart23



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human Ray, Snart is always a Thief, Vampires, witch spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Witches are the bane of Sara's entire vampiric existence particularly any with the last name of Darhk.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Ray Palmer
Kudos: 8





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first of these two together, as I've actually always loved them together either as friends or a couple. Though I don't think they have a ship name. Canary Atom possibly? Just a fun little one shot in an AU world where the Legends are a coven of Vampires.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow and make no money from writing this.

“Finally,” A voice bit out irritated, as it continued leaning against the tree on the branch from where it was resided. However it did look up at the new arrival. “Was sure I was going to calcify before you got here. Next time find someone else to watch pretty boy, when you have to leave.” 

He had been stuck here for the last few hours and passed the time through a combination of solitaire and observing failed weak points to Raymond’s security system. Even if he was human he could easily rob this place, and if Raymond ever annoyed him enough he’d do it for fun.

Sara rolled her eyes before handing over the pass-code to her vault of AB negative blood. As one of the rarest it did make it particularly desirable. “Well it's not like I had a lot of options, because trust me you certainly wouldn't be the first. But everyone else was busy, and I was pretty sure Mick would kill him, ergo that left you.” 

She turned to look at the window seeing her mate working away at the robotic suit he was building feeling satisfied he appeared unharmed. “I see he's in one piece so congratulations on not totally sucking as a babysitter.” She realized too late, that she had walked into that pun.

“Well that part was hard as your boyfriend smells delectable.” Snart purred in his ridiculous love of puns. “But you neglected to mention that he’s an idiot.”

“He’s a genius.” Sara correctly flatly leveling him a look silently warning him not to push it.

“With all the self preservation instincts of a plastic broken spork.” 

“True.” Sara let out a sigh. It was a failing work in progress. “What happened?”

Snart let out a shrug. “Nothing other than he has no tune to supernatural creatures, that or he doesn't care. He got approached by two vamps and did nothing other than greet them literally stuck out a hand and said hi. Whatever you pay people in the future to watch him is going to have to be way fucking higher.”

“Yeah or I just make sure he never meets any magical creatures.” Ergo keeping him at home. That would never work, and Ray would hate it. But still..it was a thought one that didn't involve Sara forcibly turning him, before he was ready. Suddenly she realized something. “Give me his wallet.” Holding out a hand.

Snart dug it out of his back pocket and threw it over to her, which she opened unsurprised to find it empty. “Where's the money Leonard?”

“That is my due I saved his life three times today. I think you can agree that's a couple hundred dollars worth. He's a billionaire, so this is like spare change for him.” 

Sara knew it wasn't a point worth arguing and stuck the wallet in her bra before digging into her bag and pulling out a drink. She flipped open the whole and stabbed it with a straw.

“What's that?” He asked, looking at her blood bag in confusion. She merely turned it around so Snart could see the sharpied message: Have a great day honey :) thinking of you!

“He wrote that on the blood bag he made for you?”

Sara graced him with a bloodied smile.

Snart made a face for once unable to determine if that was weird or thoughtful. He settled on the latter. “Congratulations you two are nauseatingly domestic.” He answered dryly. “I'm sure if I could vomit, I'd definitely feel the urge now.”

“Jealousy isn't a good look on you Leonard. Find yourself your own mate so I can make fun of you.”

“Hmm no thanks.” Pushing off of the tree and moving to leave. “I'll leave that to you and the rest of the other saps. Have fun with the cheerful walking talking blood/money bank.” Hearing Sara's small growl at that he did turn to look at her once more.

“Oh tch one more thing before I forget. You should know your little boy scout caught the attention of a witch. A very powerful one.”

Sara froze before staring at Leonard directly. “Who?”

Snart smartly jumped down making sure to be out of range, since he knew how much Sara was going to hate this. If there was anything she hated more than regular witches, it was this family.

“Nora Darhk.” 

He gracefully dodged the knife she threw at his back before snatching it away. Ooh genuine silver. “Thanks for the present!” then making his exit.

“LEONARD!” Sara's shriek sounded throughout the entire estate drawing out Ray from his workshop in alarm. It was some time before she calmed down.

A few days later Sara realized the situation was a lot worse than she thought. This came to her at their front door, where instead of Ray greeting her with one of his constricting hugs and overall enthusiasm. She was instead met with a repulsor shot at her chest, that Ray had summoned part of the robotic hand from his suit to fire. It knocked her clear off the porch to halfway across the lawn. She stared down at the burnt remains or her band shirt that was partially disintegrated. It was actually a good thing she was a vampire or else she'd probably have third degree burns at this point.

“Damn it Ray. This was my favorite shirt!”

She watched him walk toward her with a large ax and an unnerving smile on his face. That alone was enough to stop her from moving, as it was so unlike him, almost alien like. “Sorry precious nothing personal.” He hefted up the ax above his head widening his smile. His eyes had a weird manic calmness to them. “I hope you understand.”

Ray then swung it down clearly aiming for her neck. Sara hooked her leg behind his ankle and unbalanced him. He fell to the ground, while the ax went flying. She used the closest arm to try to clip his chin, which he blocked. Ray then lashed out an arm at her face, which Sara caught and pinned to the ground. She took advantage to quickly roll on top of him to keep him in place. He tried to throw her off but vampire strength had it's perks, and even if she didn't have it. Ray never really knew how to effectively throw someone's weight off from a strong pin despite how big he was. Trying to use just the right amount of force she punched him unconscious.

“Like you said nothing personal.” She was however unable to keep from giving his face a quick kiss before jumping up to get inside and lock the door leaving Ray laid out on the ground.

“Hex bag, hex bag there's gotta be a hex bag.” It was always the same thing with witches. Curse someone in revenge or because they were bored and almost always there would be a hex bag left behind in order to break the spell. 

Sara started in the most obvious places and worked her way through to the less obvious. However there was the problem that the house was freaking huge. If it was really well hidden it could take days to find, which she didn't have. Victims often burned up from the inside usually within hours. She was broken out of her thoughts by Ray attempting to chop down the door with his ax. Awesome just what she needed.

“I'm sorry you're just not the one for me! You could never fulfill me like Norah does!”

'Ignore him he doesn't know what he's saying..' She continued searching through all the kitchen cupboards throwing pots and pans everywhere still hunting for that tiny stupid bag. Maybe she should try the bathroom next.

“She opened my eyes to so many things!”

'Yeah like murder' She thought while opening up the microwave door. Empty and in need of Ray's cleaning.

“I can't believe I've been without her all this time!”

“Right what a tragedy.” Sara muttered before moving the fridge to check behind it. Still nothing.

“Maybe one day you'll find someone that could love a monster like you as I love my Norah Bear!”

'Okay nope on all the levels.' Sara's advice to herself flew out the window at that, and she ran to confront him just as he walked on past the door remains. “First of all Norah Bear? That's disturbing and never say that aloud again. Second your so called love slipped something in here, and if I don't find it in the next few hours. You're going to die. You hear me DIE. So do me a favor and Shut Up Ray.”

Ray gave no indication that he had heard and armed himself with the robotic arm again firing off another shot she neatly dodged. Using the stairs for leverage she leaped up and swung on top of him crushing his head between her thighs in a choke hold and sending them crashing to the ground. It was a good thing Ray had taught her how to disarm the armored hand, so she didn't have to try to deal with that too.

He was clearly fighting to break free but at this rate she'd have him unconscious in minutes. It was stressful essentially having to choke her mate, but she didn't really want to risk knocking him out again and possibly giving him a concussion. Poor guy didn't need even worse scrambled egg brains.

A few hours later she was about ready to try a new tactic meaning burning the entire house to the ground. After all it would essentially solve the problem and burn the hex bag at the same time. Mick would definitely approve. But...it was still Ray's house and all of his things. There were probably some sentimental things here that might be difficult to replace. Looking over at him who was now tied up a sock in his mouth. His love declarations to Norah were getting annoying and throwing off Sara's concentration. He glared over at her looking like he was still trying to talk through the gag.

Sara chewed on one of her nails in thought. “If I were an evil witch, and I wanted to hide something best. What would I do?” Taking a seat on the stairs Sara mulled it over before a proverbial light-bulb went off. Seriously how did she not even consider this? She rushed over to Ray and started searching his pockets making an “Ah ha!” sound when she finally found the infuriating item she was looking for. 

Wasting no time Sara grabbed the matches and struck one watching it burn up the bag in an unnatural purple/pinkish fire that burned down to nothing. It also stank like decomposition which was hell on Sara's heightened senses. Satisfied it seemed over she ripped the sock out of Ray's mouth before moving to untie him. Afterwards she moved to exhaustively sit in his lap.

“Sara? I don't...what happened here?” He asked looking around the room in a bit of a lost way. Ray stared at her though quickly, as if making sure she was alright. Sara spun around and pinched him. Hard.

“Ouch!”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to let strange people in our house! I was gone for one hour to pick up a few things, and in that time you let yourself get spelled. What the hell Ray? Do I have to put up a sign on our door?”

“I,” He paused, trying to think which was difficult sorting through the fog his brain was still stationed in. “Don't think I let anyone in? I just remember someone accidentally getting our mail and then they made a comment about the hallway painting. But that's it I don't remember letting anyone inside.

Ah then he probably didn't but it wouldn't matter, because Norah clearly came with the mail ruse. Then when Ray spun around to check out the painting she was referring to, she slipped it in his pocket with him none the wiser before ducking away. 

Maybe on top of getting lessons in witches she should get Leonard to teach him sleight of hand tricks too. She already taught him a bit of self defense. Though Ray never complained because he loved learning, and also because of what they usually got up to when she pinned him. Sara broke out of her thoughts by Ray still looking at her seriously.

“I didn't hurt you did I?” Lips quivering the slightest bit.

It subconsciously brought a smile to her face because only he would ask that. She patted the spot she had just pinched. “I'm a centuries old vampire Ray and before that I was an assassin in my human life. You think I don't know how to handle one human with an ax and some tech? That's a tad insulting.”

Ray hugged her closer, tucking her face under his chin. He was probably going to be clingy for the rest of the day, but Sara couldn't complain. Especially if it ended some make up sex later. Ray was in essence the combination of most things she lacked, and same with her for him. It was like together they made one functional and passable adult. 

He had been one of the few humans that wasn't afraid of her, and ever since he had saved her life. Her brain had latched onto the word 'Mine,’ and she had been courting him ever since. Sara was quickly told she was doing it wrong by threatening to kill all of Ray's enemies and stalking him everywhere he went. But eventually she got the hang of it.

Plus Sara would only admit this under pain of death, but she had kind of grown to love some of the more sentimental and affections gestures Ray would give her. Not to mention he was pretty adorable with kids. 

Last week when they were at the park, a little girl had given Sara a flower crown to wear on her head. But Ray after seeing her discomfort insisted on wearing it looking like a Disney Prince before agreeing to push her on the swings. It was stuff like that Sara could admit to getting used to. Such a nice change of pace from decimation and carnage.

“I love you.” He murmured happily squeezing her closer like a pleased python. Sara huffed fondly.

“Yes, yes same to you marshmallow but you're still buying me a new shirt.”


End file.
